


Boom

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doesn't work well, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Experimentation, Friendship, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Ça s'est terminé par une explosion
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Boom

Ca s’était terminé par une explosion. 

Bien sûr que ça s’était fini en explosion, on parle d’Usopp et de Franky qui construisent un truc ensemble. A vrai dire Nami ne savait même pas quoi mais c’était en fumée sur le pont du Sunny. Elle poussa un long soupir en regardant ses camarades. 

Quand la folie de construction les prenait, elle les prenait à bras le corps et ne les laissait tranquille que quand ils avaient au minimum mis au point un plan. Lui et Franky ne savaient pas réellement où leurs idées les menaient des fois, rien qu’à voir la sorte d’appareil électroménager qu’ils avaient fait pour aider Sanji à nettoyer la cuisine. Un échec cuisant qui leur avait valu un coup de pied au cul vu l’état de la pièce après coup. 

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de rire, rapidement suivit par Luffy qui avait ramené sa tête par ici à l’entente de l’explosion. Quelques secondes après, Chopper courrait vers eux avec le nécessaire « expérience de Franky et Usopp » pendant qu’ils entendirent le cuistot et Zoro, respectivement dans la cuisine et le nid de pie, leur hurler de calmer leur folie du jour pour pouvoir se concentrer. 

Le brun ne savait même plus ce qu’ils avaient bien voulu faire. Mais tant pis, ils devraient revoir les plans. 

Ca attendrait demain se dit-il en riant pendant que Chopper vérifié l’état de Franky.


End file.
